Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rolling bearing arrangement of a shaft of an exhaust-gas turbocharger, and to an exhaust-gas turbocharger.
Description of the Related Art
For the mounting of a very fast-rotating spindle bearing arrangement, in particular that of an exhaust-gas turbocharger with rolling bearings, it has proven to be advantageous for said rolling bearings to be designed as preloaded angular-contact ball bearings. The preload may be fixedly set by means of a pairing of the components during production. Alternatively, the preload may be generated by means of at least one spring-loaded, displaceable outer ring which compensates thermally induced changes in length, as described for example in DE 10 2007 013 727 A1.
The occurring axial forces vary significantly in direction and magnitude during dynamic operation on the internal combustion engine. Here, the spring forces may be overcome such that axial play arises, which causes noise and wear at the unloaded point.
To overcome said disadvantages, DE 38 01 590 C2, which describes a generic bearing arrangement, describes a hydraulic preload which is realized by means of an axially symmetrical oil-filled annular chamber.